


Re(Assurances)

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: An E-rated sequel to Un(Certainties). Because I shall give the people what they request. ;)





	Re(Assurances)

_“Shut up...and kiss me again.” When the other man doesn't immediately respond, Flynn adds: “Now,” and Wyatt_ whimpers _before doing exactly as he's told. Flynn shifts them around with a rough shove, trapping Wyatt between his body and the tree. “This okay?” he asks between desperate kisses._

_“God, yes,” Wyatt responds. “Yes, yes, yes…”_

 

The soldier's hands are grasping at Flynn's shirt, looking for support or a way to get it off, he's not sure. His gut feeling tells him it's the latter. The way Wyatt's pupils widen when he moves back just slightly and pulls it over his head says he's correct.

“Fuck, Garcia,” Wyatt whines. He's never used his first name before, and the way the voiceless fricative rolls off of his tongue is absolutely sinful.

“Say that again,” Flynn commands as he kisses along Wyatt's jawline. Wyatt's brow furrows in confusion, but then he smiles and whispers: “Garcia.” Flynn nearly bucks up against him. His hands that have been roaming Wyatt's upper body sneak lower, tracing the edge of the soldier’s shorts.

Wyatt freezes.

Flynn pulls back.

“Do you want to stop?” he asks, voice low and calm. Good God, Flynn doesn't want to stop, he wants to watch the younger man fall apart right here out in the open under this damn tree, but if it's too much for Wyatt then he'll stop. They'll go back and never mention it again if that's what he needs, they'll…

“No!” Wyatt blurts out. “It's just…” he continues, cheeks getting a nice rosy colour. “I've never…” Ah. So _that’s_ what this is about.

“Do you trust me?” Flynn asks.

“Yes,” the other man replies, and that doesn't send a rush of blood and endorphins through Flynn's body...

 

“Relax, _lijepi dečko_ ,” Flynn murmurs as he reaches down and palms Wyatt through his shorts. The soldier curses quietly, closing his eyes. Moving closer, Flynn runs his free hand along Wyatt's neck, gripping softly. Wyatt shudders. Brilliant. Deciding to take a little risk, Flynn wordlessly guides Wyatt into lifting his hips so he can slip his shorts down just far enough to free his length.

“Fuck…” Wyatt curses, and Flynn can't help but chuckle as he comments: “That's the plan, yes.” Wyatt's eyes open and he rolls them in response, though his sass vanishes the moment Flynn bends down and wraps his lips around him. He moves slowly, giving Wyatt's nerves a chance to calm down, but once the soldier whimpers and carefully tilts his hips, exposing himself more, all bets are off. It may have been a while, but it's like riding a bike, Flynn realises as he takes Wyatt further into his mouth. He raises his gaze to look at the younger man's face.

The instant their eyes lock on to each other, Wyatt suddenly shudders violently, and Flynn has to throw his arm across Wyatt’s abdomen to keep him in place as he spills into his mouth.

“Fuck…” Wyatt repeats, slumping against the tree. Flynn wipes his mouth on a tissue and uses a second one to gently clean Wyatt’s thighs. Moving to sit next to him, he kisses the soldier gently until his breathing has returned to normal and his watch beeps once, alerting them that it's time to head back.

“What about you?” Wyatt asks quietly, fingertips brushing along Flynn's arousal through his shorts.

“I'll live,” he responds. “Come on, it's time to get back.” Hopefully the jog back will be enough to calm his body.

 

It's not.

 

When they get back, he heads straight into the shower, nearly tearing his clothes off of his body as he steps under the stream of water and grips his own length.

The door opens and closes, but at this point, Flynn's too far gone to even care.

Until a familiar voice whispers: “Let me.”


End file.
